In wireless communications, devices can communicate wirelessly using different types of communication protocols. Some communication protocols are implemented in numerous elements of a communication infrastructure to enable complete, end-to-end communication paths. Other communication protocols are implemented in only some portions of a communication infrastructure to which those particular communication protocols pertain. For example, a wireless communication standard may define a transmit power control mechanism to be implemented in a wireless station (STA) (e.g., user equipment (UE), a wireless client, etc.) and in an access point (AP) so that wireless transmit power can be controlled to provide desired levels of wireless transmission performance between the STA and the AP. Other communication standards may define different mechanisms to be implemented in wired elements (e.g., routes, switches, servers, etc.) of a communication infrastructure. In this manner, many standards are used in combination across an entire end-to-end communication path to enable exchanging data across such communication paths.
When communicating across networks, such as in wireless communications over bridged links, STAs can send unicast transmissions, multicast transmissions, or broadcast transmissions across different networks. A unicast transmission is a transmission that is addressed to a particular single recipient device. For example, to send a unicast packet, a transmitting STA specifies the identity (e.g., an Internet protocol (IP) address, a media access control (MAC) address, etc.) of the intended recipient device. The unicast packet is then handled by numerous network elements across a communication path in a manner consistent with a standard-defined unicast packet transmission mechanism to deliver the unicast packet to the intended receiving device.
A multicast transmission is a transmission that is addressed to numerous particular devices. For example, to send a multicast packet, a transmitting STA specifies the identities (e.g., numerous particular IP addresses, MAC addresses, etc.) of the intended recipient devices. The multicast packet is then handled by numerous network elements across a communication path in a manner consistent with a standard-defined multicast packet transmission mechanism to deliver the multicast packet to the intended recipient devices.
A broadcast transmission is a transmission that is not addressed to any particular recipient device. Instead, a broadcast transmission is intended to be received by all client devices in, for example, a particular network domain. For example, to send a broadcast packet, a transmitting STA provides the transmission with a broadcast identifier (e.g., a value that identifies the packet as a broadcast transmission). The broadcast packet is then handled by numerous network elements across a communication path in a manner consistent with a standard-defined broadcast packet transmission mechanism to deliver the broadcast packet to the intended recipient devices.